Prudence gets burned by Jennifer!
On the heels of the last episode, Prudence Baxter is almost about to leave Boston for London, but she is saved by Josie Landroski, Dylan and Sheila's business attorney, when she discovers that Jennifer Barrett is up to her usual dirty tricks to hurt the family. Scene Int. Corridor at Logan International Airport. Prudence and a young man are on their way down to the international gates. A leering face greets them at the gate. It's Jennifer Barrett! Prudence groans, and she is stunned when the young man goes to the villainous ex-model and kisses her with passion! PRUDENCE: You mean....you?! JENNIFER: Yes, ME! The greatest model in this earth! PRUDENCE: You two had this whole thing planned?! MAN: Yes, we did. PRUDENCE: How can you be so vicious?! JENNIFER: It is easy! Especially when, like me, I ENJOY it immensely! PRUDENCE: You vicious woman! I hope you rot in hell! JENNIFER: You won't talk to me that way again! (She grabs a knife!) PRUDENCE (screaming): HELP! She's got a KNIFE! (The TSA hears the tumult. They snare the man and Jennifer. Josie Landroski, a friend of hers, pulls Prudence aside. She is sobbing.) JOSIE: What has happened, my dear? PRUDENCE: That man was lying to me! JOSIE: I knew he was. Sheila had me check into this. Michelle had me do that. He was a grafter that the disreputable Miss Barrett hired when she broke out of the jail yet AGAIN! PRUDENCE: What about my luggage? JOSIE: It's all right, dear. Sheila called the airlines. They pulled your luggage off the plane, and we'll go down there and get it. I am calling the Airport police, and have these two removed from the gate area! JENNIFER: You can't do nothing to me, you idiot! NOBODY stops Jennifer Barrett! (The TSA tries to silence her, but she tries to run down the corridor. A TSA agent uses his Taser on her. She falls down screaming!) JOSIE: I have called the Airport and Boston police, Jennifer Barrett! And you have only one choice. Surrender and go back to the city jail, or else I will file not just the charges you are already facing, and they are NUMEROUS, but I will tell Dylan and Sheila, not to mention, Michelle what you tried to do to Prudence! I am sure you do NOT want to mess with them! JENNIFER: I have messed with you before, and I will do so AGAIN! JOSIE: And you always lost! JENNIFER: I will win! I ALWAYS WIN! (Enter Dylan, Sheila and Michelle) MICHELLE: I knew you would try something, Jennifer! I know your little game! DYLAN: You crossed the wrong souls this time, you worm! Pulling a KNIFE?! JENNIFER: Hey, if it wins.... (The TSA officer grabs the discarded knife. The female officer runs it to the discard bin. She throws it in.) SHEILA: Get that woman arrested and back into jail! (Jennifer begins screaming again) JENNIFER: YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! I AM A SPARKLING AND LOVELY MODEL! I WILL BE THE GREATEST MODEL IN THE WORLD! EVERYONE LOVES ME! EVERYONE LOVES ME! EVERYONE!!!!!! (The TSA officer hauls her off to the waiting police car!) PRUDENCE: Michelle, you came, after what I did. MICHELLE: Sheila and Dylan explained everything, and Josie confirmed what happened. So, I am not mad at you. (She glares at Jennifer) JENNIFER: What about wonderful me?! MICHELLE: Burn in hell, bitch! SHEILA: We're leaving. DYLAN: Get that cretin on the nearest plane out of Boston! We'll get your bags, Prudence, and the TSA and the rest of the assembled constabulary will remove the trash from the premises! (Everyone laughs as Sheila kisses Dylan's cheek; and Michelle kisses his other cheek. Prudence smiles, and Josie shoots the villains a smirk. Jennifer spits fury.) JENNIFER: You will never stop me! (The TSA officer uses the Taser again. Jennifer is quieted down once again. She is hauled out in handcuffs. The scene fades) Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila